Conversa de Meninos
by Hyuuga-Sayuri
Summary: Uma tarde quente...Os cinco mais de konoha resolvem comer juntos antes de irem atras de sasuke. o que sera que eles tanto falam?


Disclaimer: psiu! Não falem nada! Eu estou entrando para a academina ninja, já recebi a minha bandana por encomenda. Naruto não me pertence, mas no dia que eu me tornar hokage ele pertencerá!

Notas:

"fala"

"_pensamento"_

Hashi são aqueles palitinhos com os quais os japoneses comem

Baka é idiota em japonês

Shika é veado em japonês

Kage Mane no Jutsu é o jutsu próprio do clã nara, clã do shikamaru, que prende a sua sombra à do oponente, fazendo com que ele repita seus movimentos

Orirochi é cobra em japonês

Dor de cotovelo é ciúmes em algumas regiões

Papa anjo é pedófilo em algumas regiões

E biba ser viado, gay,homossexual em algumas regiões.

**Conversa de menino**

Naruto sentou-se. Havia pego a mania do kakashi, por isso fora o ultimo a chegar. Colocou a bolsa de kunais em cima do balcão e pediu o de sempre. Olhou para cada um dos quatro companheiros que estavam presentes. Neji não deu uma palavra a respeito do atraso do loiro, seu olhar mortal foi suficiente para que o garoto entendesse o recado. Estavam para tomar a ultima refeição antes de ir atrás do sasuke e decidiram fazer isso juntos. Shikamaru mexia os hashis, pescando vez ou outra um camarão gordo e comendo.

"caras...Chegamos ao fim!" falou kiba, acariciando akamaru atrás da orelha "vamos atrás de um bibão que tem uma cobra atrás dele!"

"baka! Não faremos isso por ele!"

Naruto puxou o ramen para mais perto, comendo calado. Shikamaru colocou os hashis ao lado da tigela

"hehehe..." dirigiram-se os olhares para ele" "como você sabe que ele é gay?" neji riu e virou o rosto, entendendo o pensamento malicioso do companheiro.

"pela cara dele, oras! Tem um monte de mulher atrás dele e a única coisa que ele faz é dizer:" kiba alterou a voz e a expressão "você é irritante"

"não sei não, não sei não..." sussurrou shika com um sorriso no rosto "acho que foi na pratica mesmo"

Kiba engasgou com o ramen

"seu idiota! Quer dizer que eu sou o gay e você se chama shikamaru!"

Shika levantou-se tão rapidamente que o banco caiu no chão, quebrando uma perna.

"huhuhuhuhu (risadinha patenteada pelo naraku) o veadinho quer brigar?"

"baaaaaaaaka!" falou o nara demoradamente com um sorriso no rosto " olha pro chão..."

Kiba tentou mover a cabeça mas todo o seu corpo estava paralizado. Neji olhou para os dois

"é tão ignorante que nem notou o kage mane no jutsu" sussurrou o hyuuga, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios

"será que ainda quer brigar?"

Akamaru latiu, raivoso

"yare yare... chega os dois...guardem o chakra para correr atrás da cobra" falou chouji, robando um camarão do prato de shikamaru

"quem vai atrás do que?" berrou kiba, raivoso e meio rubro.

"nós... do orochimaru" chouji piscou, sem entender o motivo da confusão.

"parem de brincar com os nomes.." retrucou neji

"é... neji tem razão"

Todos olharam para o loiro que se pronunciava pela primeira vez

"resolveu abrir a boca só para dar uma dura na gente?"

"cala a boca" murmurou o loiro, mexendo no ramen frio

"iiiiiihihihi! Ele esta assim por causa da s-a-k-u-r-a" falou kiba, com a mão no cabelo de naruto, bagunçando-o

"esse nome sim é dotado de uma ambigüidade fenomenal" notou shika. O inuzuka esticou as orelhas

"saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuraaaa hihihihi"

"vocês parecem uns bêbados drogados e secos, seus idiotas pervertidos"

"_não entendi isso o.o..."_ pensou neji

"é sakura e não sakura, baka"

"ê baixaria" falou chouji "só podia ser você mesmo, kiba..."

"o problema é outro, meus caros amigos..." falou neji colocando a mão no ombro de chou e no de kiba "naruto bateu com muuuuuuuuuuita força o cotovelo na parede quando acordou e por isso esta doendo muuuuuito!"

Shikamaru riu junto com kiba, naruto concentrou suas atenções em pedir outro ramen, pos o seu acabara de ser atirado contra o hyuuga

"POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!"

"quem ta com ciúmes...alias..inveja..é você, neji"alguém tossiu no fundo da barraca "você tem o jeito frio do sasuke, o olho diferente do sasuke, é tão revoltado quanto ele é..Mas não tem nem um fã-club!" (cof!cof! desculpe.. gripe, sabe.. er.. eu já estou providenciando o fãclub do neji V)

"E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO SER COM-"

"não fala, naruto...nao fala." Sussurrou kiba "que o objetivo dele, ele já conseguiu"

"eu não sei o que ele vê na tenten" falou shika

"o que é que a tenten-tem? Cabelos lindos como ninguém, tem! Lábios rosados como nin- aaaargh!"

Kiba parou a musiquinha com um soco do garoto de olhos brancos.

"ela é diferente, idiota!"resmungou o guri "não se atreva a falar dela"

"ela é forte..." falou kiba, massageando o local surrado "_e tem uma mãozinha pesada assim como você!"_

"a temari é forte.."sussurrou shika, perdendo-se em pensamentos

"a temari é g-o-s-t-o-s-a!"

Foi a vez de shikamaru bater em kiba

"ela é diferente!"

"para ser louco pela temari...o shikamaru só pode ser masoquista" falou chouji, parando um pouco para pensar e pedir um ramen de porco. Shikamaru engasgou com o camarão.

"cama aê, fofuchinho." Disse kiba, dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele

"fofuchinho é a mãe..."

"a mãe também era! Não é a toa que o filho é tão lindo!"

Neji pegou kiba pelo pescoço, com um sorriso.

"não se preocupa, eu arrumo um jeito de deixar a hinata para vo-"

O barulho de porcelana caindo no chão arranhou os ouvidos dos cinco mais de Konoha. O caldo do ramen escorria novamente pelos cabelos de neji

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO! Eu vou &¢£$..." berrava neji, esperneando com o byakugan ativado

"calma ae ô... meu negocio é com a hanabe...minha pequena florzinha hihihi" D

Uma aura negra subiu pelo corpo do jovem hyuuga

"toca na minha priminha, papa anjo, que você vai conhecer o inferno mais cedo!"

"kiba-san é pedoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." cantarolou shouji

"vao me zoar agora, é?"

"é sempre saudável"

"o que eu posso fazer se hyuugas são irresistíveis?"

"BAKA"

"senti uma quedinha pelo neji..."

"EU VOU MATAR OS DOIS AGORA!"

CRASH! POF!PAH! tu tu tu...ik..Ai o.o'...

E assim foram os cinco mais de konoha, despedindo-se de sua vila naquela pacifica alguem tosse ao fundo de novo

Zé fini!

Kiba: ô tia...toma da um expectorante para a sayu

Eo: er.. o.o valeu

Kiba: de nada tia, fuiê o/

Eo: QUE? QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE TIAAA? Volta aqui seu cachorro fedido eu vo te ensinar umas lições &¢£$# "¬¬...

Er... fim o.o''


End file.
